La magia de tu mirada
by Violette Moore
Summary: Sólo se necesita un simple acto de magia: una sonrisa, caricia o mirada, para saber que sin importar lo que pase, mientras estemos aquí, compartiendo el mismo aire, todo lo demás estará bien. (Este fic participa en el Rally the game is on! del foro: I am Sherlocked).


Este fic participa en el Rally The Game is on! Del foro I am Sherlocked, los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre espero sea de su agrado.

 ** _Beta Reader: Gudea._**

 _N/A: Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio del Scotland Yard!_

 _._

* * *

 **La magia de tu mirada.**

* * *

.

Por años pensé que los sentimientos eran debilidades, reflejo absoluto e innegable de la incapacidad de los seres humanos para habitar este mundo en ausencia de otros, de no poder contemplarse como lo que son: criaturas simples, frágiles y temerosas ante todo aquello que desconocen pero, como confesaré más adelante, me encontraba en un error.

No lo supe al principio, mi hermano suele decir que eso es lo que pasa con los sentimientos: te invaden cual haría un cáncer de manera silenciosa y cuando lo notas ya es poco más que imposible extirpar el tumor. No sé si mi tumor es benigno o maligno, por noches enteras me he sentado a la luz de la pobre iluminación callejera a reflexionar sobre ello y cuando mis capacidades se agotan, tomo el instrumento en manos, el suave violín con su precioso arco y comienzo a tocar sonatas de Bach desde lo más bajo a lo más alto para mi selecta audiencia que normalmente suele consistir en un par de gatos, mi casera y el objeto de mi desasosiego.

Toco para perder todo pensamiento lógico, hasta que el cáncer desaparece y desdibujó de mi palacio mental el color de sus ojos, la sutil sonrisa, los ademanes ridículos y correctos. Me quedo satisfecho con ello, dedico una reverencia a la luna antes de que desaparezca pues el concierto concluye con las primeras luces del alba y es así que poco antes de que él despierte yo me arrastro a la cama.

Ahí el escenario es totalmente distinto, las sábanas blancas no dicen nada, la almohada fría, la cama vacía, una a la que intento conferir calor más no lo consigo pues como un enfermo, un adicto, un ser que me era hasta ahora desconocido, ansía recuperar su cáncer y entonces vacilo pues ya he borrado su imagen de mi memoria.

Me obligo a dormir inventando rostros para su persona, busco identidades hasta caer en la cuenta de que ninguna encajará en su figura. Cómo él no hay ningún otro, no existe, Dios sólo ha esculpido uno y tuvo la gracia divina, el gentil gesto de hacerlo venir a mi casa. Suspiro cual haría un niño, anhelante e insatisfecho salgo de la cama, miro mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo y le ofrezco los buenos días a ese que tiene mi imagen pero que por meses se ha comportado como lo haría un extraño.

Salgo por el pasillo arrastrando los pies, escucho su bailoteo incesante de lado a lado del salón, deduzco que estará en la cocina preparando tostadas y el imperdonable té, escuchando una suave melodía con ayuda de su teléfono móvil y antes de darle oportunidad a decir una sola palabra me encierro con mi toalla en el baño.

—Buenos días. —Recargo mi cuerpo contra la puerta sintiéndome, por primera vez en mi vida, viejo, cansado, harto. Me arrebato las prendas sin siquiera tocar la piel, me sé un ser débil, uno que ha sucumbido ante aquello que por siempre pregonó jamás desearía poseer, miro mi piel blanca, árida, nacida en destierro y jamás poblada, abro el paso del agua, me sumerjo en ella sin siquiera esperar a que adquiera la temperatura adecuada, todo lo que deseo es dejar de pensar en el hombre sin rostro, pues del palacio arranqué sus detalles más no su figura y si hice esto fue para no entrar en pánico al hallarlo sentado cómodamente sobre su sillón o trajinando por cualquier lugar de la casa. Cierro los ojos, dejo que el agua se lo lleve todo, tanto la reciente duda cómo el ferviente deseo de que sean otras manos las que justo ahora dibujen mis formas. El suspiro se transforma en jadeo, sé exactamente cómo funciona mi cuerpo, yo mismo lo he llevado al orgasmo de manera eficiente, impersonal y científica, pero jamás resultó doloroso. No como ahora, que descubro desprecio y vergüenza en el sencillo acto de producirme placer.

Su voz. ¿No es acaso lo más estridente que alguien con sentido común pudiera llegar a escuchar? ¿No sería esa la descripción adecuada? Si se lo preguntara a Sally Donnovan seguramente me diría que sí. Su voz es molesta, incorrecta, no debería ser así y yo no debería estar presionando mi cabeza contra las frías losetas del baño, al tiempo que aprieto los párpados, torturo mi sexo e imagino que es él quien me produce placer. Eyaculo, la sustancia se esparce entre mis dedos y contra la cortina del baño, el placer no llega, no hay nada más que dolor, humillación y vergüenza.

¿Si desterrarlo de mis recuerdos no es la respuesta correcta entonces cuál es? ¿Cómo recupero a la persona compleja, el ser maldito, insensible y asexuado que todos han dicho que encarna mi ser? No lo sé, ni tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo para distraerme con eso, el agua caliente está quemando mi piel, me produce dolor y un ligero mareo, cierro el paso del agua, sé que debo parar a menos que quiera perder la consciencia y terminar siendo objeto de estudios y escrutinios, acomodo la toalla al ras de mi cintura, revuelvo mis cabellos, dejo que más gotas me caigan sobre la frente, mejillas y pecho, pienso en unos labios que con seguridad no serán los de él, pero que desearía una vez más fueran de él, los imagino besando mi piel, bebiendo las gotas de agua y no sólo las del cuello, sino las que se deslizan por cada poro de mi piel. Rechazo la idea, salgo del baño, él está ahora sobre la encantadora mesa de la cocina, no dice nada, no digo nada, tiene el periódico cubriéndole el rostro, lo bueno de un médico exmilitar es que indudablemente es un hombre de patrones.

—Sherlock… —Mis pasos se congelan a medio camino de regresar a la alcoba, la toalla amenaza con abandonar mi figura, todo mi cuerpo amenaza con caer, sería tan sencillo, dramático y mundano pero por alguna razón consigo sostenerme de pie. John carraspea como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo he escuchado y sin más continúa—. Te deje té y tostadas en la barra, no los puse en la mesa, tu último experimento, el que dijiste que ya no vería, permanece ahí.

—Ah… —respondo secamente, sin saber qué otra cosa agregar, cierro los párpados, las pupilas bailan en el interior de ellos, su voz se instala como una descarga eléctrica sobre todas las imágenes que he elaborado de él en la regadera: sus labios en mi cuello, sus dedos en mi piel, su voz pronunciando mi nombre. Huyo en dirección de la alcoba, con toda seguridad para cuando salga de ahí él ya estará a nada de partir a la clínica. Bendita monotonía, él necesita un trabajo, yo necesito una aguja o quizá quince parches de nicotina. Saco algunas prendas de manera despreocupada, seco mi piel reprimiendo más escenarios donde es el doctor quien toma la toalla y se coloca detrás de mí para satisfacer a conciencia las necesidades de este caprichoso transporte, cuando termino el cabello sigue húmedo pero ya no resulta un problema.

Salgo de nuevo. Él efectivamente está de pie ante la puerta, me coloco a una distancia prudente, hay un silencio, un espacio, un algo entre nosotros que siempre ha estado presente y jamás ha resultado molesto hasta ahora, hasta que descubrí que precisaba borrar todo de él o sucumbir a la locura, revisa los bolsillos de su chaqueta asegurándose de no estar olvidando nada. No lo hace, hace días que he dejado de hurtar su celular o tomar su portátil para hacer lo que me dé la gana. Toma las llaves dispuesto a salir y yo suspiro para mis adentros, al fin se irá, regresará la calma, aquella que si bien no satisface al menos no mata.

Gira en mi dirección, mis ojos realizan un barrido de todo el espacio a nuestro alrededor, ¿Qué demonios se pudo dejar? Nada, nada, nada. No hay nada de él salvo lo obvio: los libros, revistas médicas, más chaquetas y algunos suéteres, lo miro todo amenazando con entrar en pánico, rehuyendo a su mirada, a su rostro a lo que he borrado de él, pero él una vez más me llama.

—¿Estás bien, Sherlock? —Yo asiento sin levantar el rostro pero él insiste. De todas las personas que he conocido, él es el único que ha demostrado la capacidad para discernir cuándo me encuentro bien o no, escucho sus pasos acercándose a mí, no sé si permanecer ahí, derrumbarme sobre el sofá o abalanzarme sobre el experimento bajo de pretexto de quitarlo de la mesa. Nada de eso pasa. O él se ha vuelto demasiado rápido o yo demasiado lento, pero el punto es que cuando miro de nuevo está a solo tres pasos de mí.

Y mi mirada encuentra la suya, sus ojos están en los míos, recorro su rostro con la mirada: los cabellos dorados, las cejas pobladas, las líneas de expresión, incluso aquellas que se han formado en las comisuras de sus labios y alrededor de los ojos, mi estómago es asaltado por una infantil estocada. Quizá por la falta de alimento, con toda seguridad sí, pero a medida que él cierra un poco más el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, mi corazón late desbocado y el estómago gime como si en cualquier momento pudiera volverse en mi contra. Me mantengo firme y él no ha dejado de ejercer el mismo examen sobre mí, tengo la ropa perfectamente puesta, exquisitamente planchada y pulcra, de ella no obtendrá nada pero su mirada regresa a la mía y eso me mata.

Las narices de ambos ahora casi se tocan, tarea difícil para él ya que tiene que levantar el rostro pero como si fuéramos dos imanes yo me encorvo para permitirle un mejor alcance. Aspiro su aroma, siento su aliento, la incomodidad, la nada, la ausencia, todo eso que hace dos minutos me parecía molesto se evapora.

Desaparece, todo malestar, temor e ironía y sólo somos él y yo compartiendo un aliento.

Humedece sus labios, por acto reflejo yo hago lo mismo, mis ojos desean fundirse en los suyos, los suyos desean derribar las murallas que he edificado en mi mente, no decimos nada, nunca lo hacemos pero demostramos mucho, la sonrisa aparece en mi rostro a medida que la frustración se dibuja en la frente de él. Sabe que algo no está bien conmigo y también sabe que si yo no quiero resultará poco más que imposible descubrirlo. Le sonrío a él, pues de pronto todas las piezas encajan: las del sueño, las de la ducha, las de mi alcoba con la toalla aún húmeda y su frustración se desvanece a medida que mi voz lo llama.

—John… —Puedo ver que es su turno de estrechar los párpados y tensar los músculos. No puedo saber si estará pensando lo mismo que yo, si es presa del mismo infierno interno que yo o si necesitará por igual un acto de magia: una sonrisa, una caricia o una mirada, para saber que sin importar lo que pase, diga o piense, mientras estemos aquí, compartiendo el mismo aire, todo lo demás estará bien. Me mira, ansiosa, desesperadamente, deseando todo de mí, pero más allá de eso, esperando que termine de decir lo que tenía que decir y lo hago—. Tu turno empezará en siete minutos.

—¡Maldición! —Da la vuelta, sale corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, la señora Hudson estaba a media escalera y casi se la lleva con él, se disculpa o eso es lo que creo que ha gritado poco antes de lanzarse a la calle, el tiempo de respuesta de un taxi para las personas normales es de entre diez y quince minutos. A las 6:53 am, en la ciudad de Londres y con la escasa suerte que tiene John, llegará a su trabajo con por lo menos veinte minutos de retraso, los mismos que me tomarán a mi terminar de beber el té y no porque me guste, sino porque lo ha preparado él, el hombre sin rostro, el protagonista de mis pesadillas y más vergonzosos placeres.

En cuanto a los sentimientos, como dije antes, supongo ahora que no son debilidades sino todo lo contrario: reflejo de la capacidad de los seres humanos para escapar del mundo, encontrar un puerto seguro, hallar consuelo además de motivo para permanecer sino juntos, por lo menos vivos.

.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore_**


End file.
